


Snake on a Plane!

by Nenchen



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Because I can, Established Relationship, F/M, I dont know what to tag, Mile High Club, Semi Public, Smut, YES the title is a reference, blankets are live savers, go get a cookie you smart cookie, i know how t tag now, i think i like writing smut, im so proud if you, its fun, reader is a bit chubby, ridiculous nicknames, sans and reader are totally bffs, starring papyrus as edgelord mc Fuckface, which means airplane sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nenchen/pseuds/Nenchen
Summary: VACATION! The best time of the year, and you get to have your boyfriend all for yourself, for two weeks! But Let´s say, there are a few things happening on the way.DRAMA, ROMANCE, SENSUAL LOVEMAKING!Starring Edgelord McFuckface and You (you cutie).





	

Snake on a plane!  
Well here you go! Your first vacation with your tall, edgy skeleton boyfriend. You had to get up really damn early so you could get to the airport and board early so there was no chance to miss your flight. That’s why you’re here, at 4 in the morning, an hour before the flight, all done and really fucking tired because you got up at 3:30 because your beloved Fuckface insisted it was necessary, even when you told him the airport was literally only 10 minutes away with the train. The same Fuckface is now complaining about getting up unnecessarily early and why you even booked a flight this early and how he needs his “SLEEP FOR BEIN AS BEAUTIFUL AND POWERFUL AS I AM!” and other stuff you just don’t have the power to listen to right now. You are downing your third cup of bad but expensive airport coffee at the moment and finally begin to feel like you could cope with the world, which is perfect timing because your flight just got announced.  
You could cry because you’re so damn happy this finally shuts him up. Yeah that´s a mean thought, but him complaining nonstop for nearly an hour was not a nice thing too. You nearly run towards the gate, gathering your board passes with the only goal of getting on that damn plane and finally getting some of that very much needed sleep. Your goal if finally in sight, but your skele boy suddenly stops in his tracks. “Is something wrong Beau?” you ask, a bit annoyed. He just shakes his head and quickly walks in front of you. Probably a jape so he would get the window seat you would’ve given him anyways. You roll your eyes, you’re way too tired for this. As you walk down the gangway, you see him putting away your bags. “Oh and Beau? You can of course take the window seat.”  
Hah. You can’t have him think his japes work, because honestly most of the time they make things way too complicated and lead to misunderstandings. Like that first time he wanted to ask you out, but couldn’t just say “Hey, I think you’re perfect for me, let´s go on a date.” Oh no your little tsundere Edgelord tried to trick you into asking him out. Which only worked out in the end because his brother, Sans, told you what his intentions really were. And not a day too early because your revenge for all of that ordering you around at work, “accidentally” bumping into you and bragging about how great he was, would have left him shocked. (Not really reader, you planned the old water on the door prank.) He really needs to just start talking because his attempts to manipulate you never work out right.  
While you went up to your seats, he’s already taken the window seat, not looking at you. Haah the middle seat it is for you. But hey, at least the place next to you stays empty as the boarding progresses. Which is nice because you won’t have to awkwardly reach over someone to receive your drinks from the stewardess and you can just lay down on two seats, head on your beloved fuckface. Ha jokes on him you will sleep way better! You relax into your seat and take a look at him. He looks a bit uncomfortable, you guess it´s not easy to sit in here for someone of his size. You will have to find a better option for the next time. The plane is finally boarded, the safety instructions are read and the pilot just announced you’re ready to go. You relax back into your seat, noticing Mr. Edgelord took your pillow too. Well you will have to just sneak that back later. You do the same as him, pulling up your blanket, because it’s a bit cold and close your eyes, because you love that rollercoaster feeling when the plane starts and it’s even more intense with closed eyes. Oh yeah you already feel the tingle of excitement in your belly.  
Sadly, after just 5 minutes the pilot announces you´ve reached the required height and everyone can buckle off. You stretch like a happy cat after a good nap. Now would be a good time sneak your pillow and try to sleep a little. You want to reach over to Papyrus, only to stop when looking at him His eye sockets are clenched shut, his whole body tense, fingertips nearly piercing the heavy fabric of the armrest. He looks… scared? You aren´t sure because you´ve never seen him like this and you are never good at predicting him. But as you hear the faint sound of teeth gnashing you wake up from your trance. He surely isn’t alright. “Papyrus?” you whisper very quietly to not draw attention from anyone, putting your hand onto his. “Are you alright my Beau?” He just turns his head away from you and doesn’t answer. “Babycakes, tell me what’s wrong?”  
No reaction at all. Oh this is bad, now you know something is very, very wrong. He hates that nickname with passion and normally you can get him out of all of his moods by calling him that. But not this time. And suddenly the pieces of the puzzle fall into place. You have little flashbacks, of you and him booking the flight, him nagging you this was way too expensive and you shouldn´t fly. Him nagging about your destination, about your hotel, about every plan you made. Him not wanting to get out of the bed this morning. Him nearly driving you insane this morning. Him stopping, right in front of the plane. And him, already at the right row, but not immediately taking the best seat. You realize he is a monster, from the underground, on the surface for only two years. And you realize it´s his first flight. And you ignored all of the signs of him not being ok with this, and his stupid pride didn’t let him just tell you he’s scared.  
Oh you feel like the shittiest person on the planet now, how did you not notice. You have to at least do something now, because none of you will be getting out of this plane anytime soon. “Oh, Pap, I´m so sorry. You don´t like flying right?” Silence. Just as you open your mouth to say something again he answers. “Well I don´t suppose anyone would feel safe in a giant metal cage in the sky, which could just fall down any minute…” You’ve never heard him this quiet, voice is very soft. He doesn´t look into your eyes.  
You feel your heart break a little, because it hurts you to see him like this. This is entirely your fault. You have to be the strong one this time and get him to relax. “Hey, it’s ok to be scared, I was out of my mind when I went on a plane for the first time. But we won’t have any troubles don´t worry. I fly to visit my family all the time, and there was never anything going wrong. We will be fine, try to sleep.” you say in your softest voice. Well there was this one time you actually had a water landing, but telling him that would be counterproductive. Even now, after you tried to calm him down, he’s still just as tense, your words don’t even seem to reach him. Maybe contact will help? You lean your head on his shoulders and hug him tight. He reluctantly puts his arms around you a bit, but still not relaxing one bit. You snuggle your head into his clavicle, your elbow accidentally stroking his sternum. This finally gets him to let out a small breath and relax for a second.  
And this gives you an idea. But are you really willing to dare it? Completely surrounded by people? One look at him washes away your doubts, he needs you. You can´t bear to see him like that. So you let go of him and get back on your own seat, positioning your body in a way people can’t see him. You were never happier for being a bit chubby, this will make it a lot easier to not be discovered. And he is nearly pressed into his seat. You take your hand off his, slowly letting it wander beneath his blanket and stroke his femurs. That gets him to move a bit, and sucking in a sharp breath. You let you hand wander up to his pelvis and begin to drag down his pants, bit by bit. When it’s finally enough you begin to tease his pelvis, all while still looking straight onto the backrest of the seat in front of you, with a seemingly bored look. But in reality, you’re concentrating on every sound, and every movement around you to not be discovered. Oh the thrill of doing this gives you a way better feeling in your guts than the take off. You feel him try to wriggle away, but you’re determined to do this. Not like he hadn´t done similar things to you, you know a few things by now. Plus, it´s not like he has a lot of room to move.  
And then you feel a faint tingling on your skin. His magic is starting to react, perfect, you know exactly what to do now. You lazily turn your head towards him, only for being faced with the world’s most failed death glare. In another situation you would have bursted out into laughter, because you can tell he´s trying really hard to look menacing and furious, but the hazy eyes and the flush ruin the look. Instead, you respond by grabbing the bone and rubbing it hard, which makes his scowl turn into some weird mixture of a scowl and a lustful expression. Oh he´s trying so hard to not respond to you and honestly it really turns you on to have this kind of power over him. And you know exactly what to do now, to wreck him even more. You grin and lean over to seemingly give him a small kiss on his cheekbone, when you really rub your boobs against his sternum. Good thing neither of you is wearing thick clothes, because now the contact is very close to just skin on bones. You know this always drives him crazy and it didn´t fail you this time. His magic is instantly taking form, and you draw back again with that same bored look, but now teasing the head of his dick with your thumb. You hear his breathing getting a bit heavier.  
He’s really good at controlling his body’s reactions, so you decide to play with him for a bit, simply teasing his dick, just enough to keep him aroused. He still hasn´t let out a sound, and you kind of want him too at this point. So you´re playing your trump card and stretch your neck, making your spine give of a faint popping noise. Ahh this feels really good. But what feels even better is his dick twitching under your hand and him letting out a small groan. Ok, maybe this wasn’t really fair, but…  
You don’t get to finish this thought, because you feel a bony hand working its way under your thighs. Oh shit, why were you wearing a skirt? Your eyes widen as he sneaks his fingers under your panties and strokes your entrance. That goddamn Edgelord McFuckface. You thought he wouldn’t dare to do this, because his movement, unlike yours, would be seen under the blanket, but he found a way to avoid this problem. Your cheeks begin to redden and you try stroking him a bit faster to stop him. Still he doesn´t stop and you let out a small moan. But in the next moment you freeze. Another passenger, a man sitting in the middle row, opposite side from you, is looking directly at you. Your boyfriend gladly seems to have noticed there’s something up too, because he stops teasing your clit. You could kiss him right now, even after all that teasing, he still cares about you first. You smile at the other guy, who quickly averts his eyes. Oh god you really have to be quiet now.  
But like always, your edgy skeleton doesn´t make things easy for you. As soon as the man looked away, he slipped a finger in and is thrusting upwards in a slow but steady rhythm. You try crossing your legs, but this gives him even easier access from the position he’s in. And a better angle.  
You’re desperately trying to keep it low, your face already pretty heated. You don´t want to raise suspicion again, so you should turn towards him, but damn you don´t want to give him the satisfaction to see how messed up you are. Still, hiding what you´re doing wins. You turn your head and see him grin smugly at you, then turning away, staring out of the window. You can’t let him win like this, if you do he will tease you in public way more often.  
So you begin to stroke his cock faster, smearing the precum all over it for less friction and more pleasure and he starts to pant again. You lean over a bit to tell him how beautiful he looks like this and he lets out a small moan. Good thing you know his kinks. Since you’re turned towards him now, you change hands and let the other wander over his ribcage, looking for that one spot beneath his sternum that drives him crazy. As answer he begins to thrust faster and use a second finger and for a moment you can only see stars as he hits a sensitive spot. You have to bite your lip now to not moan out loudly, since of course your favourite Fuckface noticed and goes for exactly that spot.  
But revenge is near as you finally find his hot spot and his eye sockets widen as you gently scratch it all while pumping him even faster. You feel him twitch under your hand and massage the head gently with your thumb. That does it, and you hear him suck in a deep breath and feel his hot cum spurting out, all over your hand. Good thing the blanket is a dark colour, so people won’t see it. But even during his orgasm the pace of his fingers thrusting into you doesn’t change, and you nearly scream when he starts to rub your clit with his thumb too. You lean onto him and bite down on his clavicle to muffle your noises as he doesn´t stop during your orgasm and prolongs it with his deep thrusts and curling his fingers.  
When you finally come down from your high you slump against him, no power to hold yourself upright anymore. It probably just looks like you’re sleeping for the others. At least you hope so. Sleeping actually sounds like a fantastic idea right now you think, as your mind starts to drift off.  
The next time you wake up your plane is already landing. You feel a bit sticky and now you’re damn glad you wore a skirt today, because a pant would be stained from all of that. Your Fuckface is still sleeping beneath you with a small relaxed smile on his face. This looks too cute. Seems like you helped him after all. You stand up and quickly snap a pic with your phone, sending it to Sans, before you shake his femurs, rubbing the blanket over his bones and hopefully cleaning off most of the magical residue off him and wake him. “We’re landing.” You say. “Did you enjoy your first flight?” “WELL, IT CERTAINLY COULD HAVE GONE WORSE.” He answers and you laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp, I had this like two weeks ago and posted it on tumblr, but I din´t like it immediately after and looked it over again and again. It´s still not near perfect, but I tried my best^^  
> Uhm yeah, leave comments, that would make me happy (you could just write "proud fap" or something like that.) CRITICISM IS HIGHLY WELCOME! Even if it´s just grammar or something, english is not my main language, so anything helps^^  
> I LOVE Y´ALL YA DIRTY SKELEFUCKERS!  
> Oh and tumblr is nencheese^^ I have everything there, but a lot of fontcest too XD  
> Have a "relaxed" day ;)


End file.
